


Different

by Babejun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: If you want to waist your time then u r at the right place, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babejun/pseuds/Babejun
Summary: Junhee had always been such a Stubborn kid and no one could do anything about it even his close friends and his parents, but what if he met someone that’s more Stubborn than him ? Will he change or will the 3rd world war start ?





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is *** lol, I really had a good idea and everything in my mind but I’m lacking with putting it into words especially that my English isn’t that good and it sucks that the idea i thought of wouldn’t receive you as interesting and unique as i find it but I’m gonna try really hard to do it even at the next chapters ! Also i think no need to mention that it’s my first time .. hope you enjoy it ~

_Junhee had always been such a Stubborn kid and no one could do anything about it even his close friends and his parents, but what if he met someone that’s more Stubborn than him ? Will he change or will the 3rd world war start ?_

 

 

 

 

**11:45 AM**

**At the History class**

“ excuse me pro-..”

Junhee and another student raised their hands at the same time to ask the professor.

“ when will w-..” “ can i-.. “

they interrupted each other again.

. “ when w-.. “ “ can i hand it over earlier cause I’m not sure if i can the next week “

“ of coarse! That would be even better “ Junhee kept his eyes on him, and That student just looked at him and mouthed ‘ thank you ‘ then smirked .

if junhee could kill someone with his gaze that boy would be dead at this moment. “ so that’s it for today, class is done! “ Everyone took their stuff quickly and left except junhee and the other student that interrupted him earlier, junhee wasn’t really in the mood to do something right now cause his first day after a long vacation was so tiring and since that was his last class for today he just wanted to leave to his apartment and take the longest sleep he could get .

 

 

**6:30 PM**

**JUNHEE’s APARTMENT**

He woke up because of his phone, his friend was burning his phone with messages & calls

“ what the fuck do you want? “ he answered the 78th call finally with his sleepy voice

“ yo I’m on my way get ready to hangout somewhere I’m bored “ his friend said

“ and why should I hangout with you right now? “ even though he’s not going out with him he asked

“ cmon jun I’m gonna treat you with anything you want “ a trick that always works with junhee

“ anything?! “ and his voice proved that

“ yeah any-.. “ he didn’t even finish his sentence

“ okay give me 10 minutes! “ junhee jumped from his bed to the bathroom, took a shower and then dressed in a black denim short with a grey hoodie which is the most comfortable outfit for him, few seconds till his phone rang and his friend aka kim byeongkwan was at his door .

“ Hey prince jun! “ his friend did the Royal salutation “ hey snow white! “ junhee replied and asked “ so where are we going?“

“ actually there’s no food that human could eat in our house right now since my parents went to visit an old friend in jeju so i was heading over to the Grocery Store near us but thought having you with me would be better ! But now tell me how’s your first day? “ byeongkwan said that in one breath

“ bro have hell ever felt great ? “

“ maybe? “

“ okay then not for me, But it was interesting at the end ! Cause there’s an asshole in my class that..ugh i wanna slap his face so bad “ and here he goes

“ hold on what did they do? “

“ HE FCKING INTERRUPTED ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO ASK THE FCKING PROFESSOR A FCKING QUESTION! Like he didn’t even asked me if that was okay even though I raised my hand first! and then he mouthed ThAnK yOu abskwjdjs and i swear to god i saw him smiling after that! Like eww he was so rude! “ His anger from this morning cameback and byeongkwan took a minute to understand what he just said “ and you just let that go? Wait what’s his name? Is he new? “

junhee didn’t answer and byeongkwan watched his friend’s eyes widening while looking straight in front of them “ what’s now? “

 

 

“ ..... you see the one with the blue T-shirt and light brown hair ? that’s him .... “

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m not going so far with this ! The real first chapter might be~  
> I didn’t check it again cuz It’s not my thing lol but hope you will read the next chapter tho <3


End file.
